Saving Brother Riley
Saving Brother Riley '''is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given to Alex. Description Alex gets a phone call about his brother. He finds out that Merryweather had kidnapped Riley. Alex, calls Logan and Niko and they all go to Sandy Shores to find Riley. Mission Objectives In order to complete the misson the player must: *Drive to El Rancho *Drive to Sandy Shores *Save Riley *Get to the car *Pick up Logan Gold Medal Objectives *Snatch and Grab - Get to Riley under 00:10 Overview After finding more about Falcone, a phone call from Sandy Shores calls Alex. He picks it up and hears a voice, and can hear Riley screaming in the background. They tell him to stand down and to not attack Falcone. Alex gets Logan and Niko to come with him. Arriving in Sandy Shores, Alex turns on an app called Trackify that can track Riley's cell phone. They track Riley in a building near the tattoo shop in Sandy Shores and go to it. Two Merryweather agents are covering the front door. Niko instructs Logan to be a sniper. He agrees and takes point on a vantage point. He aims down his sight and waits for the backup to come. An agent gets out of the building, and Niko stabs him. Alex throws in some gas, and Niko and him go inside shooting a few agents. The next room, they can hear Riley screaming. They shoot there way into the room. In the room, Riley is seen tied to a chair, drugged. Alex proceeds to get him, and take him out of the building. Logan calls in, and informs the crew about the backup that arrived. The three proceed to get out from the back, and make it to the car. They drive to Logan, and later on gets stabbed by a soldier. Alex stays, and tries to drag Logan to the car. Niko blows up the building, and yells for the two to get in. Logan tells Alex to go without him, but Alex refuses to. He tells Niko to take Riley back to Los Santos. Niko hesitates but does as told. A number of agents run towards the two, and one tasers Alex. Dialouge '''Scene 1 Call... Connected Alex - Hey? Who is this? Merryweather Agent - Alex Bellic, right? Alex - Yeah, who's this? Agent 1 - We want you to stand back of Falcone. Do not approach him, or else. Alex - He killed my friend. Agent 1 - It was business, now if you don't listen to what we got to say then... Alex - Then what? (Laughs) (Riley is heard) Riley - (Muffled) Hey! Help! Alex - Riley?! What the fuck! Agent 1 - Are we clear? Alex - Hey, hey... please, give him back. Agent 1 - Falcone will be leaving Los Santos in a few days, we need to insure his trip to be safe. We will be keeping Riley until Mr. Falcone is out of the state. Alex - Fuck, please. Agent 1 - Thank you, Mr. Bellic. Call ends (Alex calls Logan) Logan - What's up, man? Alex - Hey, Logan. Bro, Riley... they took him! Logan - What the fuck? Who? Alex - Some guy.. Merryweather. Logan - Fuck, I'm gonna be at your place in a few. Alex - Alright, man. Scene 2 (Logan walks up to Alex) Logan - Hey, Alex. Alex - Let's go to my dad's. Logan - Where is he? Alex - He's staying at an house in El Rancho. Logan - You drive, bro. Alex - I guess. Objective: Drive to El Rancho Logan - So, what's up with Falcone and them? Alex - I don't know, this guy called me this morning. Logan - What'd he say? Alex - He told me to stay back of Falcone, or he'll.. kill Riley. Logan - Fuck, did you recongize his voice? Alex - Who? Logan - The caller? Alex - Nah, I heard Riley screaming in the back. (Both arrive at Niko's home) Logan - This the place? Alex - Yeah. (Both get out and walk to Niko's house) Alex - (Knocks on door) Hey, dad. Niko - Yeah, hold on. Scene 3 (Niko comes to the door, and invites them in) Niko - What's going on, Alex. Alex - Dad, Riley's been kidnapped. Niko - What the fuck? By who? Alex - Merryweather, they want me to stay back from Falcone. They know we want to kill him. Niko - Shit, do you think he still has his phone? Alex - Yeah, this guy called me with it this morning. Niko - (Gets on phone) Let me check.. Logan - What are you doing? Niko - Checking where he's at.. oh! Got it, he's in.. Blaine County? Logan - Blaine County? Niko - Sandy Shores. Alex - Let's go then. Niko - There's two bags in that room, get them. They have everything, guns, and ammo. (Logan goes and gets the bags) Logan - Oh, fuck! How did you get this shit?! Niko - I got ways, now let's go get Riley. Objective: Drive to Sandy Shores Niko - You drive. Alex - Yeah, sure. (All get in car) Logan - So what's the plan? Niko - We go in, and get Riley. Hopefully there isn't too many guys in there. Logan - Yeah, we got a Plan B? Niko - We surrender. Alex - Wait, what? Logan - Surrender? Are you fucking crazy! Niko - It's like that, we surrender. Then we check out where Riley's at. I got a knife in my boot, we get the guys in the room, snatch Riley, and get to the car. Alex - Snipers? Do we need them? Niko - Yeah, Logan there's a sniper in this bag. Get it, and get to a vantage point. When you hear the shooting, that's when you shoot. Logan - Yeah, got it. Niko - Me, and Alex will breach the building and get inside. Logan - And what happens if all of this shit turns the other way? Niko - You run. Logan - Fuck, okay. Alex - We're here. Scene 4 Niko - That's the place, fuck it's filled with guys. Logan - Do we still go in? Niko - Yeah, we have to. Logan - Fuck, alright. Niko - Alex, put on this mask. It's a gas mask, we'll be throwing some canisters in there. Alex - Riley's in there! Niko - We have an extra mask, you go and get him while I shoot the backup they have. Alex - Alright. Objective: Save Riley (Niko and Alex go to the front door) Niko - Ready? Alex - Yeah.. (Knocks door) Agent 2 - Who's there? (Gets out of building) Who's ther- (Niko stabs the agent, and throws in canisters) Niko - Let's go! (Both go in and shoot the soldiers) Agent 3 - There here! (Niko and Alex take cover) Niko - Go and get Riley! Alex - Got it! (Alex goes to Riley) Riley - Please.. Alex - Hey, man! It's me! (Unties Riley, and puts mask on) Riley - Alex.. where.. (Alex brings out Riley) Logan - Oh fuck, guys! There's a shit load of people coming inside the building! Niko - Fuck, we'll go from the back then. Hey, get the car ready! Logan - Yeah, I'm gonna clear a path. Go to the car when I tell you to! Niko - Yeah, alright. Objective: Get to the car Niko - Let's go! (All get to the car) Niko - Alex, drive to Logan! Logan - (Waves hand) Hey! Objective: Pick up Logan Niko - Get Logan! Logan - Oh fuck! Agent 4 - You fuck! (Stabs Logan) Alex - Logan! Scene 5 (Alex shoots agent) Alex - Please.. Logan! Don't.. please.. Logan - The police.. they are.. Alex - Don't think about the police! Stay with me! Logan - Go, man.. without me.. Alex - I can't! Niko - (Building blows up) Fuck, let's go! Alex - (Stands up) Go, go! Niko - Alex, what are you doing?! Alex - Go, save Riley! Niko - Are you fucking nuts?! I'm not going! Alex - Please, go! Niko - Fuck.. (Drives away) Agent 5 - Look, there they are! Agent 6 - Call a helicopter! Alex - Logan, please.. wake up. Logan - .. Agent 7 - (Shoots Alex with a taser) Got him! Alex - Ah, fuck! Agent 8 - Let's get them outta here! (Alex starts to fade away, and starts to black out) Deaths *Several Merryweather agents/soliders - Killed by Alex and Niko Trivia *The title of the mission, "Saving Brohter Riley" is a refrence to a war movie.